Thirty and A Half Minutes
by Lamperouge-CC
Summary: Un acto de bondad al azar de la Parca se convirtió en el regalo más precioso de una mujer moribunda.


**Disclaimer:** La historia de Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Al igual que el concepto en que me base para hacer este One-Shot fue tomado de las ilustraciones de Snippy MJ y su trabajo del mismo nombre Thirty and A Half Minutes.

El crédito es de él por crear semejante trabajo.

Yo solo me tome la molestia de crearle una pequeña historia.

 **Thirty and A Half Minutes**

.

.

.

Hospital General de Konoha.

01:30 PM

Hospitales.

Contrario a la creencia popular, los hospitales no eran del agrado de la Muerte.

Muchos creían que la Muerte se la pasaba custodiando las almas de los difuntos en los cementerios. Sin embargo, la verdad era que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los hospitales, cosa que nunca que fue de su agrado.

Desde la creación de dichos centros, el 70% de su tiempo se la pasaba metido en alguna de esas edificaciones a lo largo del planeta.

A veces tenía la suerte de su lado y podía mandar a alguno de sus sirvientes a realizar su trabajo y así el poder seguir con su camino eterno de recolectar almas a través del universo.

Otras veces, como esta, el pequeño arcano que se encargaba de brindarle suerte a todos los seres decidía joderlo un poco y evitar que se diera sus preciados paseos.

" _Estupido Naruto… es un mal perdedor_ " Pensó la Parca mientras recorría los largos pasillos de aquel hospital.

Porque si, el pequeño arcano se había bautizado a si mismo con aquel ridículo nombre. Inclusive les había colocado un nombre a todos los demás dioses.

Algo que particularmente encontraba ridículo, pero con el paso de los siglos comprendió que era otra manera que su amigo encontró de soportar la eternidad.

Mientras iba caminando, vio como algunos de sus emisarios realizaban su trabajo. Siempre podía delegarles a ellos parte de su trabajo, pero había veces en que en su lista era necesaria su presencia para completar la tarea.

Una vez que arribo al área de emergencia entro en la habitación en que se requería su presencia.

Dentro de la habitación había una seria de enfermeras y una doctora rubia atendiendo a una mujer embarazada. Algo que había aprendido con los años era a apreciar la belleza en los humanos. Aquella mujer era una de las mas hermosas que había visto en los últimos años.

A pesar de su aspecto cansado podía apreciar sus ojos verde jade y su particular cabello rosa, era una combinación peculiar, pero debía admitir que le quedaba bien a la mujer.

Otra cosa que noto fue el brillo de determinación en la mirada de la mujer, junto con una pequeña sombra de tristeza, aun más cuando la parca se planto frente a su cama. Había humanos que lograban ver su silueta poco antes de morir.

Al parecer ella era una de esos.

Como una vieja costumbre, tomo su reloj de bolsillo y consulto cuanto tiempo le quedaba a la mujer.

 _5:01_

\- ¡Por favor señorita… resista un poco! – Dijo una de las enfermeras que estaba atendiendo a la mujer. – Ya casi termina… Solo debe pujar un poco más -

\- ¡El ritmo cardíaco esta bajando! – Grito otra enfermera mientras veía a la doctora revisando los signos vitales del bebe.

\- Por favor… sálvenla… salven a mi bebe – Suplicaba la mujer mientras comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

\- ¡Ya falta poco! – Grito la doctora que estaba tratando a la mujer – ¡No permitan que se desmaye! – Volvió a gritar mientras las enfermeras intentaban mantener consciente a la madre - ¡Busquen a la Doctora Tsunade y preparen todo para recibir al bebe!... ¡Ahora! –

Ante el ultimo grito una de las enfermeras se preparo para socorrer a la doctora, la segunda preparaba los instrumentos para limpiar a la bebe, mientras que la tercera se retiraba los guantes y salía de la habitación para buscar a la otra doctora.

 _3:23_

La joven enfermera no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando la doctora Senju ya se encontraba frente a ella, sin perder tiempo se aparto y le dio paso a la mujer mayor.

Estaba por volver a entrar cuando una mano tomo su muñeca.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa? – Pregunto un hombre pelinegro mientras sujetaba la muñeca de la enfermera. – He escuchado los gritos y vi como otra doctora entro la habitación de Sakura… ¿Cómo se encuentran ambas? -

\- Señor Uchiha – Murmuro la joven con lastima viendo que la cara del hombre denotaba toda la preocupación que sentía. – Estamos haciendo todo lo posible… Ellas estarán bien – Intento darle seguridad, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Las estamos perdiendo! – Grito una de las doctoras dentro - ¡Debemos sacar a la bebe ahora mismo¡ -

Ante dicho grito la joven enfermera no pudo evitar llorar un poco al ver como la cara del hombre junto a ella se volvía cada vez mas pálida y como poco a poco este iba dando pasos hasta la pared, para finalmente dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas mientras apretaba los dientes dando certeros golpes al suelo.

Y pequeñas lágrimas caían en el suelo.

 _1:30_

Dentro de la habitación todo era un caos, la madre estaba perdiendo la conciencia y con ello los chances de poder sacar a la bebe. Todo ante la atenta mirada de la Parca.

Usualmente, él se mantenía al margen hasta que el momento llegara, pero en esta ocasión se había saltado sus propias reglas y se había acercado a la cama en donde estaba la mujer.

Desde su posición podía apreciar perfectamente toda la situación, en especial la cara de la mujer, quien desde hace unos segundos no apartaba su mirada de él.

Ella sabia que ya estaba cerca su hora y sin poder evitarlo soltó algunas lagrimas que se había negado a dejar salir. Estaba cerca de su final y no había podido conocer a su pequeña Sarada, ni siquiera sabia si ella iba a poder llegar a nacer. Al igual que Sasuke-kun volvería a perder a su familia.

No era justo, su hija debía nacer y su esposo no debería volver a quedarse solo.

No importaba si ella no estaba a su lado, su pequeña merecía crecer y su esposo merecía poder tener a su familia. Aunque ella no estuviera para verlo.

 _0:11_

Su tiempo se acababa.

Sin quitar la mirada de aquel ser que esperaba por ella murmuro una ultima suplica.

"Por favor… solo un poco mas de tiempo"

Si saber porque, algo dentro de la mirada de aquella mujer removió una parte de su ser. Por primera vez en siglos, agradeció haber ido el mismo a recolectar una vida.

Tomo el reloj que tenia y este de la nada comenzó a brillar.

 ** _\+ 30:30_**

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio cuando el electrocardiograma que marcaba los latidos de la mujer volvió a captar los signos vitales.

Como si fuera un milagro Sakura abrió los ojos y tomo grandes bocados de aire ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

La doctora a cargo, quien estaba cabizbaja, alzo rápidamente su mirada y vio con asombro a la mujer en la cama.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo para quedarnos mirando a la paciente! – Grito la Doctora Tsunade - ¡Yamanaka tenemos a sacar a la bebe! -

Como si las palabras de su mentora la hubieran traído de vuelta, la doctora se preparo para seguir atendiendo a su paciente.

\- ¡Muy bien! Debemos salvar a la niña y también a la madre – Dijo decididamente mientras se colocaba de nuevo el tapa boca - ¡Sakura necesito que continúes pujando! ¡Ya estamos cerca! – Animo la doctora.

 ** _27:17_**

\- ¡Señor Uchiha! – Grito la misma enfermera que antes había salido.

Sasuke hace unos minutos había logrado colocarse de pie y se había sentado en una de las sillas de la sala. Estaba cabizbajo resignado a escuchar la noticia de que su esposa y su hija no habían logrado sobrevivir.

Es por eso que cuando escucho el grito animado de la enfermera levanto la cara extrañado, esperanzado.

\- Todo saldrá bien, ellas estarán bien – Dijo la joven mientras veía como poco a poco el semblante del hombre daba paso a la esperanza.

La enfermera sonrío mientras se daba la vuelta y abría la puerta de la habitación.

De nuevo, unos gritos se escuchaban desde dentro. La única diferencia es que estos no eran de las doctoras o de la madre, estos eran el llanto de una bebe, de una nueva vida.

Sin poder evitarlo la mujer, sosteniendo la puerta para que el padre pudiera escuchar el llanto de su hija, volvió su mirada al hombre y sonrío.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba con los ojos cerrados, sentado en el mismo sitio, pero en su rostro se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras silenciosas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

 _ **12:05**_

Sarada Uchiha había nacido a las 02: 03 PM.

Actualmente se encontraba abrigada en los brazos de su madre mientras que Sakura esperaba pacientemente a que dejaran pasar a su esposo.

Desde que había regresado no había dejado de sonreír. Estaba contenta, había logrado conocer a su pequeña hija. Y aun mas importante había conseguido que una de las enfermeras le tomara una fotografía con bebe.

"Así podrás saber que yo siempre estaré junto a ti" Pensó la mujer mientras veía a su esposo ingresar en la sala.

Su apariencia no era la mejor, tenía la camisa remangada hasta los antebrazos, toda arrugada y se veía pequeñas marcas cerca de sus ojos.

Sasuke-kun había estado llorando.

Coloco con cuidado a la bebe en su brazo, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba la mejilla de su esposo.

\- Sasuke-kun… Te presento a Sarada-chan – Comento alegremente mientras sonreía. – Sarada-chan te presento a tu papá – Hizo el además de alzar un poco a la bebe para que su esposo la viera, pero antes de hacer algún movimiento sintió los labio de su esposo en su frente.

\- Sakura… Gracias – Murmuro Sasuke mientras besaba la frente de su mujer, para luego acariciar la mejilla de su hija – Yo… - Intento seguir el hombre cuando los labios de su esposa lo silenciaron con un beso.

\- Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun – Dijo ella rompiendo el beso – Los amo a ambos – Comento mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 ** _6:13_**

Mientras la pareja veía embelesada a su pequeña hija, la Parca estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación observando fijamente su pequeño reloj de bolsillo.

 ** _5:52_**

Sakura a pesar de las protestas de las enfermeras había pedido que le dejaran un poco más, quería poder seguir cargando a su bebe un poco mas.

 ** _4:45_**

Sasuke estaba con Sarada en brazos por petición de Sakura, veía con una sonrisa como su esposo suavemente con su dedo contorneaba el rostro de su hija.

 ** _3:37_**

La doctora a cargo había ido a verificar el estado de ambas. Luego de darle una pequeña caricia a la niña, le dio un fuerte abrazo a la mujer y se retiro prometiendo volver entre un rato para llevarse a la bebe, permitiendo así que la madre tuviera un descanso apropiado.

 ** _2:24_**

Sin saber exactamente en que momento se había movido de la esquina en donde se encontraba, la Parca ahora se encontraba cerca de la cama de la mujer, esta tenia en brazos a su hija mientras que su esposo posaba una de sus manos en el regazo de su esposa.

Ya el momento estaba cerca.

 ** _1:15_**

Sakura a pesar de tener una gran sonrisa, no había podido evitar ver de nuevo a aquel ser que le había concedido su último deseo.

Sabia lo que significaba y también sabia que estaba vez no iba a tener mas tiempo.

Con su mano contorneo delicadamente el rostro de su hija, al menos había logrado conocerla. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente mientras que una lágrima se escurría por su rostro y caía en la pequeña mejilla de su hija.

Miro a su esposo, quien estaba hablando por teléfono a su lado, tomo la mano que aun estaba en su regazo y la apretó mientras sonreía. Sasuke a su lado solo atino a apretar de vuelta la mano de su mujer y sonrío un poco retomando su llamada.

 ** _0:09_**

Poco a poco recostó su cabeza en la almohada. Sin soltar a su bebe o la mano de su esposo, respiro hondo y cerro los ojos.

 ** _0:00_**

El pequeño reloj de bolsillo que cargaba volvió a brillar, mientras que el contador llegaba a cero.

La Parca dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación. Dejando atrás, el pitido del electrocardiograma, las suplicas temerosas del hombre que sujetaba la mano de la que fue su mujer, el llanto de la pequeña en los brazos de la enfermera que le había dado aliento al desdichado hombre, los lamentos de la doctora que la había tratado y la pequeña mariposa luminosa que se desprendía del cuerpo de la mujer que había ido a buscar.

A pesar de que llevaba siglos haciendo ese trabajo, debía admitir que nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse de la labor que tenía que ejercer.

Estaba con continuar su camino cuando una mariposa de poso en su nariz. Cuando estaba por apartarla, la mariposa se ilumino y tomo la forma de la mujer que hace poco había dejado este mundo.

La joven estaba descalza y vestía un lindo vestido de verano amarillo.

La joven le sonrío y tomando los extremos de su vestido se inclino respetuosamente ante la Parca.

" _Muchas gracias… Kakashi-san_ " Pronuncio la mujer sin dejar de sonreír mientras que su cuerpo poco a poco dejaba escapar mariposas de colores.

La Parca tomo una de las pequeñas mariposas y sonrío.

A veces agradecía poder haber ido el mismo a recolectar algunas vidas.

The End

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Después de un año aparezco por aquí. Por favor no me maten.

Ha sido un año totalmente loco para mi, comencé un nuevo trabajo, logre ir a mi acto de grado, mi tiempo se consumía lentamente en todas las preocupaciones de mi trabajo que practicante no tenia tiempo ni para leer un poco, mi hermano se fue del país, estoy con los preparativos para irme yo también en Marzo, tuve que terminar una relación de casi 6 años con mi pareja porque mi nuevo trabajo me consumía el alma y también porque me voy.

¡En fin! El 2016 me deja un sabor agridulce.

Espero que a ustedes les haya tocado mejor.

Esta vez no vine con un songfic pero vi esta pequeña historia en no pude quedarme quieta. Es simplemente hermosa. Les recomiendo que la busquen, es muy linda y estoy que segura que como a mi les sacara unas cuantas lagrimas.

Espero que de verdad sea de su agrado y que logre ganarme unos cuantos reviews.

Y también espero estar mas presente en el 2017

Saludos y Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
